


Nathmarc November 2018

by BucketLover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blind Date, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nathmarc November 2018, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: A collection of short stories written for Nathmarc November :)Day 7: Anniversary.Mightillustrator asks Reverser out on a date to celebrate their anniversary. It didn't go too well and unexpected reveals happen.





	1. Day 1: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sets Marc up for a blind date that he isn't too happy about, until he finds out who he is supposed to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this to myself?

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Marc asked loosening his shirt collar for what felt like the hundred time. It was way too hot for it and he couldn't believe he agreed to wear it.

“Of course it is,” Marinette replied with her usual excited smile. "He's a great guy, you have nothing to worry about.

“But, you know,” Marc said. “I’m not that good in social situations. And I never met this guy before. Maybe, maybe you should just text him to tell him something came up.”

Marinette shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Marc. Do you want to get over Nathan or not?”

Marc hesitantly nodded. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to do about his crush, but going on a blind date certainly wasn’t something he wanted to try out anytime soon. When Marinette came with the idea, Marc wasn’t too excited and he still wasn’t, but at Marinette's insistence, he thought he could give it a try at least. 

“I guess,” Marc said. “I’m just afraid I’ll mess it all up as I always do.” 

Marinette smiled sympathetically. “Listen, if you aren’t comfortable, send me a text and I’ll get you out, ok?” 

“Oh my god, thank you, Marinette,” Marc replied gratefully suddenly feeling better, now that there was a way out. 

“No problem. Although, I don’t think it will come to that,” Marinette said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Is he that awesome?” Marc asked somehow looking forward to meeting whoever he was going to meet. What could he say? Marinette excitement has always been contagious. 

“He’s awesome,” Marinette confirmed. “You’ll love him, I just know it!”

Marc laughed lightly, doubting that would actually happen. 

Half an hour later, he was making his way to the Eiffel Tower to meet with his date. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but his conversation with Marinette _did_ calm him down a little bit. 

When he arrived at the meeting point he got out of the way of other passing people on the streets. They were supposed to meet in front of a small cinema to watch a movie. If everything went well, they would walk around, chattimg to know each other better. 

After a few minutes of awkwardly standing in the middle of the street and playing with the rainbow bracelet, somehow wanting to hide it so that his date wouldn't recognize him, he saw a familiar face in the crows headed to the same spot as him. 

“Marc?” Nathan asked noticing him as well. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, hi, Nathan,” Marc replied looking at Nathan’s outfit. It was obvious that he made an effort of dressing up. He looked really nice, Marc thought and then his cheeks immediately flushed. He looked away from Nathan. He was here to forget about Nathan not marvel at his appearance.

“I’m waiting for someone,” Marc replied. 

“Really? Me too,” Nathan said not as enthusiastically as Marc would expect. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem too happy about that,” Marc noted. 

“Yeah well…” Nathan trailed off looking away. “Alix set me up for a date that I wasn’t so sure of. I agreed only to shut her up though.”

Marc widened his eyes. Nathan was going on dates? _Of course he was,_ Marc thought. He tried to fight the jealousy building up in his chest, but he just couldn’t. It was really hard. 

He took out his phone and frowned slightly. “They are late. More time to spend with you, then,” Nathan said with such a bright smile that Marc’s heart began racing. 

He looked away once again, mentally facepalming himself for doing so. He promised himself that he would try harder to look people in the eye while interacting with them. He snapped his gaze back to Nathan who was _still_ smiling. 

“What about you?” Nathan asked. 

“Uhmm, same actually,” Marc said wondering how such a coincidence could be possible. Nathan narrowed his eyes and a flash of hurt appeared in his eyes. In an instant, it was gone and Marc couldn't help wondering what it was all about. 

“That… that’s great!” Nathan exclaimed, but Marc could tell his excitement was fake. “Who are they?” 

“I don’t know,” Marc replied. “It’s a blind date. Marinette set it all up.”

“What?” Nathan asked glancing at Marc’s wrist where he was wearing the rainbow bracelet. He widened his eyes and Marc wanted to ask what was wrong. The words died in his throat when Nathan raised his wrist to show an identical bracelet. 

For a moment, none of them said anything, but Marc’s heart was racing so fast he was sure it would burst out of his chest soon.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. 

“Marc do you like me?” Nathan asked out of the blue and Marc widened his eyes. 

“Wha-- I…” Marc trailed off looking away from Nathan once again. 

“Alix told me,” Nathan began stopping to breath deeply. “The person I’m meeting has a crush on me.”

Marc shook his head. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to be rejected and lose Nathan forever. 

“Please,” Nathan said sounding almost desperate. “I need to know.”

Nathan grabbed Marc’s hand in his and held it close to his chest. Marc could feel Nathan’s heartbeat underneath his palm. Did that mean…?

Coming to a decision, Marc nodded. “I do. I like you, Nathan.”

Nathan broke into a grin. “I like you, too,” Nathan said laughing and Marc was once again mesmerized by his adorable smile and cute laugh. His chest began swelling with happiness. 

“Uhm,” Nathan said as what just happened began catching up to them and Marc felt his face heating up in embarrassment. One glance at Nathan told him the artist was in a similar state. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

Marc smiled and nodded. “That was the plan, I think.”

Nathan smiled back and without letting go of his hand they began walking inside the cinema for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments give me life! :D


	2. Day 2: Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverser wants to tell Nathaniel who he is. He really does, but Nathaniel doesn't deserve to be pulled into that kind of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I actually posted the second day on time. Enjoy!!!

Reverser soared through the dark sky, his eyes scanning every street and dark alley, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. It appeared that the night was quiet and peaceful. He was grateful for that. The citizens of Paris and even himself deserved a break. There has been too much unrest lately and he really welcomed the change of pace. 

He landed on a rooftop, his paper plane hovering in the air near him. He sat down at the edge, letting his feet dangle. A year ago, being so high up would make him dizzy. Now, however, it relaxed him. He closed his eyes and let the cool air embrace his body. He breathed deeply and when he opened his eyes he let a smile upon his face at the sight in front of him. It was a perfect spot overlooking the City of Lights. The endless darkness painted with hundreds of lights and where they ended, dim stars lit up the sky. 

Taking in the sight, his eyes landed on a person getting out of the library in a rush. Upon looking closer, Reverser realized it was Nathaniel and without thinking too much about it, he hopped down to greet him. 

“Hello,” Reverser said walking up behind Nathaniel making him jump. 

Nathan turned around, his posture visibly relaxing after noticing it was none other, than Paris’ superhero. His expression was confused and curious at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” Reverser said. “I didn’t mean to startle you. What are you doing out here so late?”

Nathan scratched the back of his neck. “I was working on a project at the library, for school and didn’t realized how late it was until the librarian kicked me out.”

“You shouldn’t be out so late,” Reverser replied taking a step closer to Nathaniel. “It’s dangerous.”

Nathan nodded and looked away. It was strange, seeing as Marc was the one to look away during their conversations, but now that Nathaniel was talking to Reverser, he was the nervous one. “I know, sorry. But you’ll always be here to save the day, right?”

Reverser smiled slightly and shook his head. “I might not make it on time, one day. So I need you to stay safe, alright?”

Nathan narrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t… really know me. Why does it matter if I’m safe or not?” His tone wasn’t irritated or accusing, instead it was curious. 

Reverser widened his eyes in realization. That’s right. He wasn’t Marc at the moment and he definitely couldn’t let Nathan know that he _was_ Marc. “Uhm, well. You’re still one of the citizens I’m protecting. So I want you to be safe, too.”

Nathan didn’t exactly seem convinced, but he nodded anyway. 

“I’m Nathaniel,” he said and extended his hand. 

Reverser shook his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Nathaniel.” 

A gust of cold air appeared out of nowhere and Nathan suddenly began shivering. 

“Let me take you home,” Reverser said already climbing onto his paper plane. 

Nathan shook his head. “No. You have much more important stuff to do. I’ll just walk.”

“There is nothing I have to do at the moment. Plus, you are shivering. You will catch a cold if you stay like this.”

Without letting Nathan argue anymore, Reverser took Nathan’s hand and pulled him on his paper plane. He put his hand around Nathan’s waist, making sure the artist did the same, while ignoring the way his heart was speeding up.

“Ready?” 

Nathan nodded and in a second they took off. Reverser only half listened to Nathan’s directions, having already known where he was supposed to go. During the ride, Reverser felt Nathan’s grip on him tightening, but a glance at his bright smile told him that he was enjoying himself. It didn’t take more than a few minutes until they arrived and Nathan was dropped off on his balcony. 

“That was… that was _incredible_ ,” Nathaniel exclaimed with a grin so wide it made Reverser want to melt. Maybe, that’s why he decided to stay a little longer. 

He jumped down from his plane as well and smiled at Nathan. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“You do that every day?” Nathan asked the excitement not leaving him. 

“Yes,” Reverser said turning to lean on the balcony. Only a few stars could be seen now as clouds began to gather. He sighed wistfully thinking of a time when he was not moonlighting as Reverser, instead being the shy Marc, always writing. “Unfortunately, it isn’t always about that.”

Sensing his feelings of distress Nathan leaned on the balcony with him. “How is it? I’ve always kind of dreamed of the life you’re having.”

Reverser almost scoffed at that. “You shouldn’t. It’s not just about the good parts. That crushing feeling you get when you can’t save someone. It’s silly to believe that you can save everyone in the first place, but it still hurts.” Reverser gripped at the fabric on his refusing to let the tears fall.

Nathan sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

A few minutes passed in which they were standing in a comfortable silence, overlooking the city. Reverser managed to calm himself down, but he still wasn’t prepared for Nathan’s next question. 

“Do you know me in your civilian form?” Nathan asked turning to look at Reverser with curiosity. The same pure and innocent curiosity from before and Reverser _really_ wanted to tell him. He knew he couldn’t.

Reverser turned to fully face Nathan and was surprised to see how close they actually were. “You know I can’t tell you that.” 

Nathan nodded looking somewhat disappointed. He looked so beautiful like this, the hero thought. His flushed cheeks from the cold, the lights of the city reflecting in his eyes. The superhero couldn’t help it and he raised his hand to run it through Nathan’s hair, which even in the dark resembled bright red flames. 

A few good things came out of being Reverser. His confidence was one of them. Reverser leaned in and kissed Nathan’s lips. A moment after, he was kissed back and his heart began beating faster and faster. The kiss was soft and lingering and both of them seemed reluctant to pull back.

When they finally did, Nathaniel’s face was even redder than before. His eyes were full of questions. Reverser didn’t give him time to ask them. He turned around, jumped on his plane and left, ignoring Nathaniel’s shouts. 

_It was a mistake,_ he thought. He shouldn’t bring Nathan into his superhero life. He didn’t deserve it. With teary eyes and a heavy heart he flew away from the boy he thought he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how Marc got his power, cuz I don't know. All I know, is that I love Reverser and I wanted it to be Marc's superhero persona as well. Thanks for reading! Comments mean a lot and thanks for the previous ones! :D


	3. Day 3: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan swears he is good at his job. It's just that cute boy's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos or mistakes! I was a bit rushed! Enjoy!!!

Nathaniel sighed. Another boring day at work. They barely had any clients that day and so Nathan’s shift seemed endless. He ran out of things to scroll through on his phone a long time ago and he literally had nothing to do. 

When the door opened and the familiar chime of the bell was _finally_ heard, Nathan looked up to see a hunched boy. He had dark black hair and seemed to be taller than him. As soon as he entered he brought his hands to his mouth to blow hot air on them and then he rubbed his palms against each other. Nathan didn’t envy him, coming from that hell out there.

He opened his coat and walked up the counter. He smiled as soon as he saw Nathan and the artist felt his cheeks heat up. This boy was cute. _Really_ cute. 

“Hi,” he said and Nathan couldn’t help noticing how his nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold. _Gosh, he is adorable._

For a second Nathan didn’t reply, too busy admiring the cute boy. Until he snapped out of it and spoke. “Hello. How can I help you?” Nathan asked congratulating himself for not stuttering. 

“Can I have a really hot coffee, please?” Marc asked nodding towards the window, outside of which, cold winds were raging. 

Nathan chuckled and nodded. “Sure.”

He turned around and took out a cup. After pouring the coffee into it, he began working on the latte art as he usually did. Except this time, the cute boy was staring at him with wide and curious eyes and Nathan couldn’t really focus. Between taking subtle glances to the boy and actually attempting to work, it took him longer than usual to pour the microfoam properly and when he finally managed to create the pattern he was hoping for, he let out a sigh of relief. He then tried to pick up the cup, only he forgot how hot it actually was. The moment he wrapped his fingers around it, he barely raised it from the counter and he hissed in pain dropping the cup on the floor. 

The cup fell, shattering and spilling scorching hot coffee everywhere, while Nathan gripped his burned fingers with his other hand attempting to soothe the pain. 

“Oh my gosh!” the boy exclaimed bending over the counter to look at the damage. “Are you alright?” 

Nathan nodded feeling the pain in his fingers disappear slowly. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“Can I see?” the boy asked and Nathan’s gaze snapped to him. Hesitantly he extended his hand towards the boy, not failing to notice how his cheeks reddened. 

Butterflies appeared in his stomach as the boy was holding his hand. He felt disappointed when he let go. 

“You seem fine,” the boy noted and then he pointed to the mess on the floor. “Do you need any help with that?” 

“No. It’s my fault, I’ll clean it up,” Nathan exclaimed and the boy frowned. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get you your coffee in a minute. Is that alright?” 

“If you’re sure you don’t want any help,” the boy said and Nathan nodded. 

He payed for his coffe and then he finally left to sit at a table. Nathan felt relieved. He would be able to work properly now at least. A few minutes later, he was mopping the floor with all the shards gone. He really wanted to stop himself from stealing glances at the cute boy as he was sitting at a table, typing on his laptop. In the end, forced himself to not stare and finished cleaning up.

He began remaking the coffee, this time doing the latte art no problem. He took the cup, careful not to burn himself again and approached the table where the boy was sitting. He placed the coffee near him. The boy smiled and Nathan’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Thank you,” the boy replied moving to take a sip. 

“Careful! It’s hot,” Nathan warned, but the boy just kept drinking it. 

“I like it like that,” he replied smiling once again. Nathan nodded not trusting himself to speak. That smile messed his insides so bad he was sure that if he opened his mouth everything will be spilled all over the table. 

“My name is Marc,” he said extending a hand. 

Nathan widened his eyes. _He wanted to know his name_ “Na-Nathaniel,” he replied feeling his face heating up. 

“Nice to meet you,” Marc said and Nathan nodded. 

Then, he turned on his heel and left. He only realized it afterwards. He turned to look at Marc and his face seemed disappointed. He also looked _hurt_. Nathan facepalmed and got back behind the counter. There goes his chance of actually befriending the cute boy. 

A while passed, until the boy finally stood up, packed his laptop and turned to the door. Nathan, realizing this was his chance to apologize, ran up to Marc and even hit himself on the corner of a table once, in his rush. 

“Hey, Marc!” he shouted making him turn around. Marc raised a questioning eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” Nathan said after he reached him. 

“You’re sorry?” Marc asked dumbfounded. 

“Yeah. I was just nervous because… well because you are so cute and every time you smile my insides turn to mush,” Nathan blurted out only realizing what he said afterwards. He felt his cheeks heating up and he didn’t dare glance at Marc. He didn’t want to see the repulsion. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Oh…” Marc said and Nathan peeked at him only to see his whole face flushed. “I’m sorry, too. I thought I was being overly friendly. Someone told me I need to be more outgoing so I’m not that good at this. I thought I upset you.”

Nathan frantically shook his head. “No! It was my fault,” he said. 

“Did you mean that?” Marc asked and Nathan knew he was somehow referring to him thinking he was cute. 

“Yeah,” Nathan replied.

Marc bit his lip. “Listen. I have to go now,” Marc said and Nathan felt his heart be ripped in a million pieces. Marc reached into his pocket and took out a small notebook and a pen. He wrote something on it and handed the paper to Nathan. “But here’s my number so we can chat.”

Nathan’s heart was whole again and it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest soon. “I think you’re cute, too,” Marc only muttered his cheeks becoming redder and redder. 

Without letting Nathan speak, Marc said goodbye, leaving Nathan staring at the door like it was the most amazing object to grace the world. He glanced at the piece of paper, feeling once, again, like his shift couldn’t be over soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the previous comments! They literally give me life! <3


	4. Day 4: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan doesn't love rain, but Marc does and he loves Marc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but I hope it is acceptable!

Nathaniel stepped out of the classroom after saying goodbye to his classmates and Alix who was heading to the art room. Normally, he would be right with her, but he had promised he would help Marc with a project, so they decided to go to Marc’s place for the afternoon. He held out his hand just as a few raindrops fell on his hand. He sighed deeply walking towards the school gates in a hurry as to not get too soaked. He waited for Marc to arrive, hoping that the rain will let up until he did. It didn’t. It just got worse. 

“I can’t believe this!” Nathan exclaimed irritated. 

“What?” Marc asked walking up behind him seeming in a better mood than usual. He rested his chin on Nathan’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers.

“It’s raining!” Nathan said extending his hand towards the grey skies and wet roads. 

Marc grinned. “I know, right?” 

Nathan raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Marc’s grin faltered. “Why are you happy about this? It’s terrible.”

Marc shook his head. “No, it’s awesome! I still can’t believe you hate rain. The sound of it, the smell, they way it feels on your skin, all that is so--”

“Horrible.”

“Amazing.”

They both said that at the same time and then they both looked at each other as if each of them had grown a second head. 

“We have to change that,” Marc said solemnly.

“What?” Nathan barely had the time to ask before Marc tightened his grip on his hand and began running, dragging him along. 

“What are you doing?” Nathan asked in horror as Marc didn’t let go of his hand and began running in the middle of the street laughing with glee at Nathan’s bewildered expression. 

“Come on!” Marc shouted loud as to be heard over the sound of the passing cars. 

“Where are we going?” 

“No idea!” Marc said beginning to laugh, but he kept running nonetheless. Gosh, he couldn’t believe what he would do for his boyfriend. 

Nathan shook his hand fondly and began running through the rain alongside Marc. They ran past passersby, who looked at them weirdly, warm and inviting shops, they even saw some of their classmates, but they kept running. 

A few minutes passed and they had to stop to catch their breath, but Marc was _still_ laughing. Nathan couldn’t help memorizing the way he looked, soaked from head to toe, but laughing his heart out. 

“I hope you’re happy,” Nathan said running his hands through his soaked hair attempting to stop it from becoming curly, but it was in vain. 

Marc suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Nathan as if he was trying to see something through him. “With you? Always.”

Nathan widened his eyes and he immediately felt his cheeks heating up. Even after so long of being with him, Marc never failed to leave Nathan speechless. Marc seemed to realize what he had said as a blush began creeping on his neck, but he still held Nathan’s gaze. 

Nathan took one step closer and pressed his lips to Marc’s. Marc smiled into the kiss, right before he kissed him back. Marc’s began running his hands through Nathan’s hair just as he wrapped his arms around Marc’s back. 

They kissed for a few seconds, until a thought hit Nathan and it was his turn to laugh. He pushed Marc away and began laughing until his sides hurt. Marc looked at him in confusion, but he couldn’t help the smile cracking on his face. 

“What is it, Nathan?”

“This is so cliche!” Nathan exclaimed. “We are making out in the rain!” 

Marc chuckled softly at that, just as Nathan began to calm down. 

“You’re the one that kissed me,” Marc noted in a teasing tone. “So you initiated that cliche.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “How could I not kiss you when you said what you said?” 

“I meant it,” Marc replied and Nathan blushed again. He hated when Marc did that. He would say stuff like that and make Nathan want to melt to the ground. Luckily, he had a way of shutting Marc up, once and for all. 

“I love you,” Nathan blurted, out of nowhere. He briefly wondered why he said that, but seeing Marc’s wide eyes, his red cheeks and his lips slightly parted in surprise made all the consequences worth it.

He remembered the first time his thoughts brought up the “I love Marc” subject. He knew he was young and love probably wasn’t what he experienced, but he knew that every time he saw Marc, he became so happy. When he was close to him, Nathan wanted nothing more than to be even closer. When he didn’t see Marc, all he wanted to do was see him again, even if he had just left. He didn’t know if that was love, but he knew that even if it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be long before he really fell for Marc. And he did. Oh, did he fall so hard, he barely got up afterwards, but being with Marc like this, it made him feel so happy, that anything else didn’t matter. Not the whole world.

“You do?” Marc asked narrowing his eyebrows. Nathan nodded a soft smile on his face, finally basking in the glory, that he finally managed to leave his writer boyfriend without words.

“I love you, too,” Marc replied without hesitation. “Oh god, I love you, Nathan!” 

Marc took a few steps closer until their lips were barely brushing and Nathan could feel his breath on his. Nathan was once again left speechless. He wasn’t expecting a reciprocation. He didn’t manage to achieve his wish, so he did the only thing he thought of to make sure Marc would no longer leave _him_ speechless. He kissed him. Long and passionate, until Nathan actually felt dizzy. When he pulled back the rain began letting up. They rested their foreheads together, taking in everything and each other. 

And if a day later, they were both sick in bed, well. It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this was so sappy... Anyway, thanks for reading and for all the comments! They make me so happy! :D


	5. Day 5: Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Marc make a deal to kiss their respective crushes on New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm caught up!!!

“You can do it, Marc!” Marinette said watching him pace up and down her room. 

“No, I can’t!” Marc said in exasperation.

“It isn’t that hard,” Marinette replied. “Just kiss him.”

Marc rolled his eyes. “Ok, will _you_ be kissing Adrien tonight?” 

Marinette’s cheeks flushed and she turned her gaze away from Marc. “Well, I mean… and, so that means--”

“See?” Marc said as if he had just proven a point. Which he did. 

Marinette sighed and turned back to Marc. She seemed to ponder for a second before she spoke. “Let’s make a deal.”

Marc quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, letting her finish. “I kiss Adrien and you kiss Nath.” 

“Uhm…” Marc said unsurely. Was this really a good idea?

“Come on,” Marinette said extending her hand. “If one of us backs down, the other will too. So the reason that will keep us from backing down is that it will make the other do too, okay?”

It did make sense. Marc did want Marinette to be with Adrien and if they made that kind of deal it would motivate the both of them. Marc nodded. “Alright,” Marc said shaking Marinette’s hand. 

“Just a clarification,” Marc said and Marinette nodded in order to make him continue. “Does it have to be a kiss on the lips?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course, it does, Marc. Now, let’s go.”

They left Marinette’s room to meet up with Marinette’s classmates in the park. They would watch the fireworks there and have a small picnic, as well. It became kind of a tradition for them to have a picnic there for different occasions and Marc was usually invited as well since he was close to Marinette and Nathan. 

When they arrived at the park, there were already some people waiting. They added the snacks they brought with them to the small table and went to join the rest of the people. Marinette immediately went to sit with Alya. Marc looked around, but Nathan hadn’t arrived yet so he sat next to Alix.

“Yo,” Alix said nodding in greeting. 

“Hi,” Marc replied taking out his gloves to put them on. It was becoming a bit cold outside. 

“Any New Year’s resolutions?” Alix asked and Marc could find a hint of mock in her voice. He knew she found the whole "resolution" thing pretty dumb. 

“Not really,” Marc replied fidgeting in place. 

“You look nervous,” Alix noted. 

Marc’s eyes scanned the surrounding area in search for the familiar red hair. “Do I?”

Alix nodded and Marc sighed. “I made a deal with Marinette.” 

Alix raised an eyebrow. “What kind of deal?”

“If she kisses Adrien, I will kiss Nathan… and you know, vice versa,” Marc exclaimed feeling his cheeks heat up.

Alix grinned right before she began laughing. “Seriously? I will be delighted if you were to pull this off!” 

“Pull what off?” a voice asked and Marc widened his eyes. 

“Nothing!” Marc said a little too suspiciously, mentally facepalming himself for it.

Nathan raised a questioning an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything else. Marc was thankful that he didn’t push. He sighed in relief and took out his phone. It was barely 21:16. It would be a while before the fireworks would start. At least Marc had time to prepare himself for the big moment. 

A short while later, everyone had gathered up and they decided to play truth or dare. They played for a good couple of hours until Kim almost broke his neck falling from a frozen tree he was dared to climb and they decided to put a stop to the game. There was still about half an hour until midnight and Marc was becoming more and more nervous. He glanced at Marinette who seemed to be in a similar situation. When he caught her attention he mouthed towards her “Why did I agree to this?” and Marinette replied with a forced and weary smile. Marc shook his head at her and she gave him a thumbs up. So she wasn’t backing out. He couldn’t either. 

“Are you okay?” Nathan asked placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” Marc replied genuinely smiling. Nathan seemed worried and he didn’t want that. 

“Are you sure?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Marc said and he realized that he really was. Nathan wouldn’t ever hurt him. Even if he didn’t like him, he would still be let down nicely and they would keep being friends. 

“Alright then,” Nathan said picking up a dose of coke. They didn’t have alcohol because they were good children. Or because Adrien’s dad wouldn’t have let him come if there was one drop of alcohol so they had to give up that idea. “To the New Year.”

Marc raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Really?” Nathan nodded his head enthusiastically and Marc picked up his own dose. They clinked them together and drank. 

“This is so dumb,” Marc said laughing. 

Nathan pushed his shoulder lightly, just as their classmates began the countdown. Somewhere fireworks were already heard, but as their own countdown reached zero, the dark sky exploded in colors. 

“Happy New Year!” everyone shouted in glee. 

Marc glanced at Nathan. His eyes were shining with all the lights reflecting in his eyes. He turned to look at Marinette just as she grabbed Adrien’s chin to make him look at her and she kissed him with just a small hint of hesitation. He looked around. Nino and Alya were kissing as well and so were Rose and Juleka. 

It was now or never, Marc thought turning to look at Nathan. He brought his hand up, barely touching Nathan’s cheek and leaning it to brush their lips. _Did that count as a kiss?_ He moved to pull back, but Nathan grabbed his wrist and pulled him for another kiss. 

“What?” Marc said in disbelief just as they pulled back. He knew his cheeks were burning and his heart was louder than even the fireworks. 

Nathan only smiled softly, despite the fact that he was just as red. He wrapped an arm around Marc’s shoulder and brought him towards him to rest his head on his shoulder. Marc looked up at the sky, just as a beautiful blue firework exploded and he wrapped his own arms around Nathan’s torso. As the fireworks began disappearing he could hear Nathan’s heartbeat and a warmth, weird for this kind of weather, overcame him. 

He glanced at Marinette, who was snuggling close to Adrien. When she caught his gaze she smiled at him, giving him another thumbs. He just rolled his eyes fondly and enjoyed the rest of the night being close to Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments mean a lot! :D


	6. Day 6: Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wants to get back at Marc for making them get lost in the middle of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even bother to give an excuse...

“What do you have in there,” Nathan asked nodding towards the bag full of snacks at Marc’s feet. 

“Oh, I’m glad you asked, because,” Marc paused to pick up the bag and open it, “I have one of everything.” 

Nathan narrowed his brows glancing at Marc questioningly for only one second before returning his gaze to the road again. “Uhm, what does ‘one of everything’ mean?” 

“Literally what you think,” Marc replied rummaging through it taking out a pack of sour skittles and a sandwich wrapped in a colourful napkin. That made Nathan smile a bit

“What the heck, Marc,” Nathan said almost laughing. “Just give me a sandwich please.”

“Sure thing,” Marc rummaged through the pack once again taking out about six sandwiches. “Which one?” 

“I don't care,” Nathan replied with a sigh just as Marc placed a sandwich in his hand. 

He took a bite, surprised at the delicious taste. “This is great. Did you make it?” 

Marc smiled proudly. “Yep.”

“I think I have the best boyfriend ever,” Nathan muttered taking another bite. “Although, it would have been more practical to buy stuff on the road.” 

Marc laughed awkwardly. “I got excited. And anyway, we can eat the perishables today and have the rest as snacks for the rest of the week.”

Nathan shook his head fondly. They could never eat that much food, but he couldn’t even think about about complaining when Marc was so happy and excited. 

Lost in thoughts, he almost didn't notice Marc's hand sneaking towards the radio. At the last second, right before Marc would have pressed the switch button Nathan slapped his hand away.

“I drive, I choose the music,” Nathan said with a small smile at Marc’s pout.

“Then let me drive,” Marc proposed and Nathan shook his head.

“I prefer life,” he said and Marc pushed his shoulder lightly.

“Hey!”

“It's true,” Nathan said. “You can't be gay and good at driving at the same time. You know that.”

Nathan saw Marc from the corner of his eye as he rolled his eyes. “But I can cook.”

“Someone has to, or we will both starve,” Nathan replied.

Marc smiled and turned to him. “Aha! You _do_ admit you can't cook.”

Nathan shook his head. “I never said that. By the way, where are we?”

Marc sighed in exasperation at Nathan’s change of subject. He knew Marc would have won that argument, so he had no choice. He took out his phone and began looking at the map in silence.

They kept driving, taking short breaks every few hours. They were driving in a direction that Marc said it was the right one after thoroughly examining the map. A while later, after ending up near a lake that Nathan knew was nowhere close to their general destination and motel, he knew they were lost. However, Marc just wouldn't accept that.

“We are lost, Marc,” Nathan said. “Admit it.”

Marc kept looking at his phone and he shook his head. “It's just here…”

Natham let out an exasperated sigh. “'Here', where?” Nathan asked gesturing to the nothingness around them. The lake was in the middle of a plain and the only thing seen for kilometers were the hills in the distance.

Marc looked up from his phone, glancing for a second at the sunset before he smiled sweetly. “Why don't we stop here for the night?”

“Oh come on, Marc,” Nathan said trying to hide his forming smile. “You're just saying that because you don't want to take responsibility for us getting lost.”

“I _am_ taking responsibility. By proposing this,” Marc said.

Nathan rolled his eyes before he stopped the car to the side of the road. He smiled softly at Marc. “Alright then.”

Marc smiled back before he stepped out of the car. Nathan watch him stretch his arms above his head, following the lines of his back underneath his shirt. His gaze reached Marc neck, his jaw and the small strands of hair at the back of his neck. He suddenly wanted to kiss him. Or maybe do something more, but he pushed those thoughts away immediately. He still didn't forgive him for getting them lost. 

Nathan left the car as well, walking up to Marc and grabbing his hand. He dragged him towards the lake despite his protests. 

“What are you doing, Nathan?” Marc asked in alarm just as Nathan placed his hands under Marc's knees lifting him. Marc let out a cry holding onto Nathan’s neck for dear life.

Even though Nathan usually scolded Marc when he wasn't eating properly, this time he was grateful for him being so light since otherwise he might have dropped him. 

They reached the lake and Marc's eyes widened in realization.

“Nathan! I thought you loved me! Why would you feed me to the sharks like this?" Marc asked holding onto Nathan even tighter. 

“Forgive me, my love. This must be done,” Nathan said attempting to pull off his best dramatic voice. 

A second later, a loud splash was heard along with a scream. Marc resurfaced looking annoyed, his lips in a pout. 

“I can't believe you!” Marc shouted and Nathan burst into laughter. 

“That's for getting us lost,” Nathan explained extending his hand in order to help Marc up. 

However, he realized his mistake way too late. He barely noticed Marc's mischievous smirk before he grabbed his hand and pulled him in as well.

Nathan gasped as the cool water hit his skin. 

“You monster,” he said glaring at Marc, but he couldn't keep the glare when he noticed him laughing so hard. 

“Says you,” Marc replied between laughs. 

Nathan shook his head grasping Marc's hand and pulling him closer. He allowed himself the kiss he wanted before. Marc seemed surprised, but kissed him back immediately. 

“Maybe we should dry up now,” Marc whispered against his lips, just as a shiver ran down Nathan’s spine. He didn't know if it was the cold or the proximity of him and Marc. He nodded slightly, somehow not wanting to move away.

After a few more minutes of enjoying each other's company, they got out of the lake and after drying up they lay all of Marc's snacks on a blanket, eating, chatting, laughing and watching the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated! :D


	7. Day 7: Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mightillustrator asks Reverser out on a date to celebrate their anniversary. It didn't go too well and unexpected reveals happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't over just because the month is, so expect more! :D

“Reversion!” Reverser shouted, his paper aeroplane finally hitting his target, making the robber lose his dexterity and falling to the ground. It only lasted for one second before he got up and tried to start running again, but the heroes were one step ahead. Mightillustrator finished his drawing and a gigantic, iron cage fell on the bad guy, trapping him. 

Reverser landed near Mightillustrator and raised his hand for a high-five. 

“Good job,” Reverser said nodding towards the cage. He glanced at the cops running up to take cate of the robber and remembering his marh homework that he still had to do, he decided he couldn't stick around anymore. “See you later.”

Reverser turned to jump on his plane, but was stopped by Mightillustrator’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him questioningly. 

“Uhm, just wanted to say. Today is our anniversary and-”

“Wait,” Reverser interrupted because he didn’t know anything about any anniversary. “What anniversary?” 

“Oh, well, uhm… Last year, on this day we started fighting crime together,” Mightillustrator explained rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Really? I... I didn’t keep track,” Reverser muttered to himself, suddenly feeling bad. 

Mightillustrator nodded and looked away for a second. He took a deep breath and said, “I wanted to know if you wanna meet up tonight. To celebrate.”

Reverser raised an eyebrow wondering why Mightillustrator was so nervous. They hung out together plenty of times. This time would be no different, would it? “Sure.”

“Like a date,” the other hero blurted out and Reverser widened his eyes. 

“A date?" Reverser asked narrowing his brows. "Do you… like me?” He tried his best to ignore the feeling of his heart beating hard against his ribcage. 

Mightillustrator nodded and looked away. Reverser was suddenly grateful for his black and white costume that was surely hiding his flushed cheeks. He turned away from Mightillustrator and shook his head. 

“I have to go,” he jumped on his plane and took off ignoring the Mightillustrator’s gaze that was burning into the back of his neck.

He regretted that decision later. He was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling thinking of Mightillustrator’s words. He liked him. He liked _him_. Well, not really him, Marc thought. Reverser wasn’t him and maybe that’s why he ran away. 

Even so, Marc didn’t know what exactly he felt for Mightillustrator. It didn't help that Mightillustrator was flirting with everyone all the time and it didn’t mean anything. Why would he be any different? Most of the time Reverser would flirt back and maybe once or twice his heart would flutter if they got really close, but he never entertained the idea of a crush. 

There was also Nathaniel, who Marc liked before he was even Reverser. He didn't know if he could choose if it came to it. 

Marc shook his head trying to make the thoughts go away, but without success. He got up from the bed and walked outside on the balcony from some fresh air. 

He wasn’t really expecting to meet the very reason of his conflicting thoughts there. Well, not there on his balcony, but on a roof close by. At the sound of the balcony door opening, Mightillustrator turned to look at him. He paused for a few moments as if he was deciding what to do, before he made his way to Marc’s balcony. 

He jumped down with ease and smirked that same smirk that made Marc melt sometimes, but this time it was different. Marc could see right through him. He was weary and sad. Marc wondered if he’d been crying, judging by the redness of his eyes. God, he was terrible. He couldn't believe he left him hanging like that

“Hey there,” Mightillustrator said. 

“Are you okay?” Marc asked before he realized it might be weird to ask that as Marc. Also because he knew Mightillustrator wasn’t okay. 

His face fell and he looked to the ground. “Not really.”

Marc sighed. “I’m sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it?” 

The hero leaned on the balustrade and looked up at the moon. “I just thought someone felt the same way I did. I was wrong.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Marc said not knowing what else to say. 

Mightillustrator looked at him in wonder. “It’s not your fault. I mean, they were too good for me anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Marc exclaimed. “If anything you are too good for him!” 

“You don’t even know who I am talking about,” Mightillustrator pointed out which made Marc mentally facepalm. He wasn’t Reverser at the moment. He couldn't go spew out things like that.

“Still, whoever that is, if he doesn’t feel the same then he is an idiot.” 

_I am an idiot,_ Marc thought. 

“I never even said it’s a him,” Mightillustrator said and Marc felt like throwing himself off the balcony. He couldn't go reveal his identity right then and there. Or could he? They never talked about who they are in their civilian lives and maybe Mightillustrator wouldn't even want to know. 

He leaned on the balcony with Mightillustrator to gather his thoughts.

“Marc?” the hero said as if he was still expecting an answer.

For a second, Marc didn't know what was wrong with Mightillustrator said, then it dawned on him.

“I never told you my name…”

Mightillustrator seemed to panic for a few moments before he said. “Oh, uhm, but-but I've seen you around, right?”

Marc raised an eyebrow. “Who are you?” he asked before he could stop himself Maybe he should back off now.

“You know I can't tell you,” Mightillustrator said shaking his head. He turned his back to Marc. “I have to go.”

Before he could, however, Marc made a decision and transformed into Reverser. “Wait!”

Mightillustrator seemed to notice the bright light and turned his head only a little. His eyes widened in shock.

“What? Reverser… Marc? Is it you?”

Suddenly, it was a very bad idea. Marc nodded.

“Listen… I hate to see you like this. You are my partner and my friend and I don't want you to hurt. However, I don't know how I feel about you. There is this other boy, you see?”

Mightillustrator's face seemed to go from shock to hurt and Reverser hated himself for being the reason of that. 

“Another boy?”

Reverser nodded. “His name is Nathaniel.”

He barely finished speaking the name when a bright, blinding light made him look away from Mightillustrator. When he looked back, Nathaniel was standing in his place.

“Wha…?” was all that Reverser's brain could get out because _what the heck?_

For a moment no one said anything until the both of them burst into laughter. 

“We are two big idiots!” Reverser exclaimed clutching his sides that were beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. 

“Yeah! I can't believe it's you!” Nathaniel said and that made Reverser suddenly stop laughing.

“Are you disappointed?” he asked hesitantly.

Nathan stopped laughing as well and looked him in the eyes. “No way! I just couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner. It wouldn't have made sense any other way.”

Reverser let out a breath of relief and took Nathaniel’s hand. “ I'm glad it's you. How about that anniversary celebration?”

Nathan smiled and nodded. “Let's go. Although, next year we'll have something completely different to celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are idiots! Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
